1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a current sensor that senses charge/discharge current of a battery installed such as in a passenger car or a truck.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, current sensors have been known in which a current sensing circuit housed in a case is provided at a middle portion in the longitudinal direction of a flat bus bar. In JP-A-2008-39571, a current sensing circuit is disposed so as to be opposed to a shunt resistor. The current sensing circuit senses the voltage across the shunt resistor to measure the charge/discharge current of a battery.
As described above, the current sensor disclosed in JP-A-2008-39571 has the current sensing circuit disposed so as to be opposed to the shunt resistor. Hence, when the current sensing circuit or peripheral circuits thereof have an electrolytic capacitor, eddy current is generated on an electrode, which has a large area, of the electrolytic capacitor due to a magnetic field generated when a high current passes through the shunt resistor. Accordingly, the current sensor is subject to noise and is likely to decrease reliability due to malfunction thereof.